A Twist In Kuran and Sakurakoji Time
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: AU. From The Sakurakoji Hime. Set in Season Two of Vampire Knight. Kaname wants to propose to his loving cousin, Bloom Sakurakoji and be with her forever. But a turn of events changed when a five year old girl came out of the sky and landed in his arms in front of Bloom. Who is this child? And what does she want from Kaname and Bloom? Kaname X OC/Slight Rido X OC (ON HIATUS)
1. The Mysterious Child

This is an alternative universe Fanfiction. This is from my Vampire Knight story, The Sakurakoji Hime.

This started off with Tsubaki and Sora are still alive and they sent Bloom to Cross Academy to be with her cousin in the Night Class, so she wouldn't be isolated in the mansion for a long time and also for her protection. Her brother, Akihiko is alive and he's at Sakurakoji Manor, not at Cross Academy with Bloom.

I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji and others is what I own for this alternative universe story from my original story, The Sakurakoji Hime.

* * *

A Twist In Kuran and Sakurakoji Time

* * *

 _'My dearest Bloom,_

 _Please come meet me at the lake of the academy, Kaname Kuran,'_

Bloom Sakurakoji was in her private dorm room as she was standing in front of the full body mirror. She received that love note from her cousin Kaname, as well the bouquet of blood red roses in a expensive glass vase. She was brushing through her long pink waist long hair as she still in her white bra and panties that had a small pale bow on them. She also had on her long black knee socks on while still looking at herself in the mirror.

She walked towards her wardrobe as she opened to her clothes all mixed up instead of sorted like her closet. She had her night class school uniforms and her casual dresses, mixed in with her mother's fashion clothing called Sakuran by Tsubaki Sakurakoji made especially for her size.

She pulled out a dark blue and black abstract waist tunic dress as she put it on over her body, before walking towards the vanity to put on her makeup. She wore black mascara and a dark blue eyeliner on her eyelids, before she stood up while placing on a soft pink lip gloss on her lips.

The flower pureblood was ready to go meet his loving cousin. She picked up the note once again and read it, before placing a kiss on it, making the lips gloss smear onto the note.

* * *

Kaname Kuran was standing under the large oak tree where he and his lover who happens to be his cousin, Bloom Sakurakoji wrote their names onto the tree. He smiled at the carvings as he traces his index finger over Bloom's name.

He was waiting for Bloom to ask her as he waited patiently for her. He pulled out a black box from his white slacks as he opened it to see the most beautiful engagement ring that he handcrafted for his dear rose. The engagement ring was a diamond encrusted into the shape of a blooming flower with a gold wedding band on it.

He smiled at shining engagement ring, before he started to hear a horse neighing loudly while hearing clapping hooves. He place the small black box back into his white slacks as he looked up to see Bloom riding on her horse from Sakurakoji Manor.

Hoshi stopped as Bloom pulled him back. She smiled once she noticed her cousin as she climbed down and tie Hoshi close to a nearby tree. She walked towards him as he stood there just watching her coming closer to him. Once Bloom was in front of him, he place a protective arm around her waist gently and pulled her into a kiss.

Bloom places her hands on his cheeks as he kissed her deeply, feeling his fangs touching against her bottom lip hoping that she will open her mouth for her. When Kaname decided to leave her soft lips, Bloom's left hand was still left on his cheek as he relaxed against her touch.

"My dear rose, how are you this morning?" Kaname asked.

"I'm well and happy to see you, my Kanane," He removed his arm around her waist as he still looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I found this note on my nightstand next to a bouquet of blood red rose. Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Oh, I thought this will be a perfect and private place for me to ask you something that important,"

"What is it?" Bloom asked, until Kaname grabbed onto her right hand gently and pulled it close to his lips, kissing the back of it. Bloom started to blush as she looked at the loving and care mocha colored eyes that Kaname possess.

He pulled her into the sunlight before he started speaking to her. "Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji,"

"Yes, Kaname-itoko-sama,"

"Ever since I-"

They heard a sudden thunder rumbling as they looked up to see a grey clouds appearing above them. Bloom taken noticed of the familiar clouds as blue electric shocks appeared and a small child came out of the sky screaming to death.

"Kaname-itoko-sama, catch her!"

Kaname ran towards the falling child as he held out his arms for her to land into his arms. The small child was captured into Kaname's arms as he kept his grip onto the small but frightened child. Bloom walked towards Kaname as she looked up to see the grey cloud disappearing into the clear sunny sky.

Kaname and Bloom were looking at this mysterious child who fallen out of the sky as she held onto the almighty pureblood's black silk shirt.

The child was a little girl with shoulder length mahogany brown hair. She was wearing a white special occasion dress. It was a sleeveless dress that had the colors of birthday confetti on the skirt of it. On the waist was a colorful band waist with a bow and ribbon accents on the right side. On her feet was a pink ballet shoe on her left foot, but the right on was missing.

"It's… a little girl, itoko-sama,"

"Yes it is," Kaname looked up at the clear sky. "But how did she-"

"Mommy," they looked down at the small child as she finally said something. "Daddy,"

She sounded like she was crying as she held onto Kaname's shirt tightly. Bloom moved closer to the small child in Kaname's arms as she started moving her small head.

First she looked up at Kaname with her red and puffy eyes. The small child had big blue eyes as Kaname looked at her face for the first time. But somehow her face looked very familiar to him.

"Hey, it's OK," Bloom reassured the small child. "You're safe with us,"

The small child look at the pink haired princess as she stared at her for a few seconds, before she started speaking once again.

 _"Mommy?"_

* * *

This second story from the Sakurakoji Hime will change the storyline from the second season of Vampire Knight, since this child appears out of nowhere and into Kaname and Bloom's lives.

What does this child what from them?

And why she call Bloom, Mommy?

What will happen in the next chapter of the second installment of the Sakurakoji Hime storyline, A Twist In Kuran and Sakurakoji Time!


	2. Mommy and Daddy

Mommy and Daddy.

That was the only word that Kaname and Bloom heard from the mysterious child who came falling out of the sky. They didn't know who she she was. She looked like a small and innocent child who has the presence of a pureblood vampire. Deciding what to do, Kaname and Bloom taken her to the Headmaster's office at Cross Academy, hoping that he can provide them with answer.

"Aww, who is this cute little girl?" Kaien Cross asked, looking at the pureblood child. The mysterious child looked at him, before covering her face with her small hands.

"She's seems so bashful," Kaname stated.

"Well, maybe she might be confused," Bloom stated. "She might have called me Mommy, because I was sweet to her, trying to keep the child calm,"

"Well, that was very generous of you, Bloomie," Kaien said, smiling at her goddaughter.

"Bloomie," the small child looked up at the flower pureblood, confused.

"Yes, little one," Bloom had her hands on her knees caps to get a better look at the small child. "I'm Bloom Sakurakoji. But you can call me Bloomie, if you want too,"

The small child looked at Bloom's loving blue eyes.

Then she saw her mother's face in front of Bloom's as it resembles her real Mommy.

Her sapphire blue eyes widened as she stares at Bloom for a second, before hugging the flower pureblood's knees. Bloom, Kaname, and Kaien looked at the small child who was somehow attached to the flower pureblood already.

"I'm… I'm sorry," the small child said, still hugging her legs, until she started crying. "I'm so sorry,"

Bloom was still confused.

What was the child talking about to make her say sorry? She hasn't done anything wrong, but fallen out of the sky and landed in Kaname's arms.

So, Bloom picks her up off the floor and let the small child relaxed against her loving touch. She rubbed her back gently, as the small child hugged her neck, resting her chin on Bloom's left shoulder.

"Don't worry," Bloom cooed gently. "Everything's alright,"

The doors opened to the Headmaster's office, as Bloom and Kaname turned to face the doors to see Zero Kiryu coming in.

"Kuran, Sakurakoji," Zero hissed.

"What are they doing here?" he asked Kaien Cross

Then Zero noticed the small child wrapped around Bloom's neck. "And why is there a leech here?!"

"This is none of your concern, Kiryu," Kaname stood between Bloom and Zero. "We happen to found her here at this academy,"

"Well, get that blood sucker out of here and off of the academy grounds," Zero hissed.

"Zero-kun," Kaien called his name. "Why would you be mean to a shy and innocent pureblood child?"

Kaien looked at the child and she was shaking in fear. Bloom can feel her shaking as well. She started shushing the small child as she can hear her softly crying.

"And the poor child is scared to death, hearing your voice,"

Zero scoffed before leaving. "Whatever , but keep that child away from me or else,"

"She won't be a harm at this academy, Kiryu," Kaname said. "We will take full responsibility of her,"

"Kaname, are you serious?" Bloom asked, before he turned around to face his lover.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, before he talked once more. "Yes, my love, but just until we find her birth parents,"

"But, Kaname-itoko-sama, there are eight pureblood families left, and how are we going to find her mother and father?" Bloom asked.

"She will have to open up sooner or later, Bloom," Kaname explained. "She can't stay silent forever,"

"Kaname-itoko-sama, she's scared to death," Bloom stated. "Children just don't fall from the sky, hoping that someone can take her back to her parents,"

She turned to face her Godfather, Kaien Cross. "May I take full responsibility for her? Maybe she'll open up to me, instead of Kaname-itoko-sama,"

"Bloom, are your serious?"

"Bloomie, raising a child is serious work," Kaien stated. "It reminds me when I was taken care of Yuki at the tender age of five. Oh, that reminds me… How old is the child?"

"I don't know," Bloom replied, before looking at the small child. "She looked like she's five,"

"Yeah," the small child agreed. "I'm five and a half," she heard up her left hand, wiggling her fingers. "That's what Mommy and Daddy told me on my birthday,"

"Is today your birthday?" Kaname asked.

"No," The small child. "It's my Daddy's,"

"Well, can you tell us who's your Daddy?" Bloom asked.

The small child immediately shook her head no.

"What about your mother?" Kaname asked.

"Mommy," the small child cried as Kaname wiped her tears off.

"Kaname-itoko-sama, I think we should not bring up her mother, if she going to cry,"

"You're right, Bloom," Kaname said, before looking at the small child. "Can you tell your name, little one?"

"Mommy named me Momo,"

"Momo?" Bloom asked. "That's your name?"

Momo nodded.

"Peach tree," Kaname said the meaning of the name. "What a strange name for a pureblood,"

"It's not strange!" Momo hissed. "Mommy named me!"

"Aww, Momo-chan, I don't think your name is strange. It's very beautiful,"

"Really?" Momo asked.

Bloom nodded.

Momo wrapped her small arms around her neck, before the small child place a kiss on her left cheek, leaving the flower pureblood wide-eyed.

"Thank you, Bloomie-chan!"

After when Momo hugged Bloom, she looked back at Kaname and gave him a Japanese raspberry.

Kaname felt irritated when she done that to him. Taking his Bloomie away from him. Giving all of her love to her, instead of Bloom giving him love. Was Kaname jealous about this child? But he decided to go along with, by helping out his lover with this small child.

* * *

When it was almost time for the Night Class to escort to the school building, Bloom wasn't still dressed as she was keeping an eye on Momo who was eating dinner. She had a flute glass of an ice cream sundae, which Bloom would like to call dinner of her very own. Momo was eating it all in a heartbeat, as she enjoyed sweets as well.

"Do you like ice cream?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, Mommy let's me have ice cream, cake, cookies, and even chocolate!" Momo replied, placing her spoon back into the flute glass. "But Daddy won't let me have too much sweets, because I'm his sweet princess,"

"Oh, really?" Bloom said and Momo nodded. "Are you the only child?"

Momo was about to reply back to the flower pureblood, until they felt Kaname's presence at the door.

"Come in," Bloom announced.

Kaname came into Bloom's room, wearing his school uniform. Bloom stood up from her bed, before placing a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she relaxed against him.

"Bloom, why aren't you dressed for classes?" Kaname asked.

Bloom was still wearing the same dress that she wore down to the lake. She removed herself from him as she looked back at the small child who continued eating her ice cream.

"Well, I must change for classes," Bloom said, before walking towards the bathroom, grabbing her night class school uniform that was on the vanity. "Please watch over her,"

"I will," Kaname said, with a smile on his face.

Bloom smiled back at him, before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door, behind her.

Kaname watched the child as Momo was still enjoying her ice cream, until she noticed his stare which was making her uncomfortable. So, she reached out to the nightstand and place her ice cream down on it.

"You know, eating sweets before dinner is bad for your health, Momo," Kaname stated.

"So," Momo said. "Mommy lets me eat sweets, because she loves me,"

"What about your father?" Kaname asked. "Tell me about him?"

"Well… he's a very busy pureblood and he loves me as well," Momo explained. "He never knew that I was born until I was this old as a baby,"

Momo held up four fingers on her left hand. Momo's father never knew that she was brought into this world when she was four months as a baby.

"Why did he never knew about you being born?" Kaname asked, sitting next to Momo.

"Because, Mommy left him and had me alone, until Daddy wanted her back,"

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened between your mother and father,"

"But Daddy always come home from his trips," Momo stated. "Mommy decided to throw a party for him, since it was his birthday. He was coming home on that day, until…"

"What happened, Momo?" Kaname asked.

Momo looked down at her hands on her lap, not looking at Kaname's wine colored eyes. "I… I did a bad thing… Daddy told me to be careful, but..

. I broke something,"

"What did you break," Kaname asked.

Kaname was close to hearing what made Momo come here in the first place, until he heard the door to Bloom's bathroom opening as she walked out wearing her night class school uniform. Momo immediately jumped out of the bed and ran towards Bloom, hugging her legs.

"Momo-chan?" Bloom said her name, surprised. "What is the matter?"

"Kana-chan scaring me!"

"No, I was not," Kaname stood up from the bed. "I was asking the child some questions,"

"He made me brought back Mommy and Daddy again," Momo cried.

"Kaname-itoko-sama, what is wrong with you?" Bloom hissed. "You know she doesn't want to talk about it!"

"But, Bloom I-"

"I don't want to hear nothing from out of you now,"Bloom said firmly, before pointing towards her dorm room door. "Leave my room,"

Kaname was surprised. This was the first time that Kaname was kicked out of Bloom's dorm room. But he decided to go with Bloom's wishes.

"Alright," Kaname said. "I'll see you downstairs,"

Once Kaname left Bloom and Momo alone, the flower pureblood picked up Momo and held her into her arms, hugging the child lovingly.

"It's alright," Momo-chan," Bloom said, soothingly. "Kaname-itoko-sama didn't mean to hurt your feelings,"

"I wanna stay here with you, Bloomie-chan ," Momo cried. "Where it's safe,"

"Don't worry, Momo-chan," Bloom said. "Cross Academy is the safest place for vampires and humans to be together as one. I'll protect you, until we find your birth parents,"

* * *

So, somehow I'm back to this story, since I just thought about this chapter. This was made in a rush, since I wanted to get this out of my mind and work on the original story. Sorry, if the chappie is crappy . :'(

So, I hope everyone likes this chapter, since it was short once more. I will try to be back on this, until someone tells me what should I add in this story or they wanted another chapter of this!


End file.
